


Rats died

by NotSoSou



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSou/pseuds/NotSoSou
Summary: All of Dimitri's friends died one by one and he blames himself for their deaths. He entirely believes he was the one who killed them.





	Rats died

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebuild From Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194388) by [WillowBlueJay17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowBlueJay17/pseuds/WillowBlueJay17). 

> I got the sudden desire to write something angsty at 4-5 am and the draft of this fic was the result. I changed some parts of the story during the afternoon but most of the plot stayed the same. Heavily inspired by "Rebuild from Zero" by WillowBlueJay17, I highly recommend reading it.
> 
> Also im pretty sure this is completely spoiler-free??? idk i haven't played the game yet and haven't spoiled myself on anything besides the supports + final bosses and very important plot points.

All of Dimitri's friends died one by one and it was entirely his fault and no one else's. He is the one who took all of the blame for their deaths. He was the one who killed them. Or at least that's what he believed.

The first one to die was the hardworking boy, Ashe. He was always so cheerful and did his best, however after his adoptive father died he changed. He was much less energetic and hid himself in his room. He stopped interacting with others and fell behind in his studies. Dimitri thought it was because he was grief-stricken and didn't pry any further. The prince thought everything would be okay and didn't want to bother Ashe. He and the rest of the Blue Lions were there for Ashe, but they realized what he was planning until it finally happened. One day Ashe disappeared without a trace. None of the Blue Lions expected this to happen, none of them thought Ashe would run away. Dimitri blamed himself for this. He was the leader of the Blue Lions, he should've noticed Ashe was planning something. He should've kept a closer eye on him. Maybe if he paid more attention to his behavior during the past few days this wouldn't have happened. He was supposed to help him. He was supposed to be there for Ashe, but he failed to help his fellow classmate, he failed to help his friend. Dimitri, the rest of the Blue Lions as well as their teacher and even the church searched for Ashe but they weren't able to find him. There were rumors that a boy, possibly around 16 years old, was killed by soldiers near Gaspard territory but the Blue Lions were never able to find out if it was Ashe or not.

The next one to die was Dimitri's outgoing and very close childhood friend, Sylvain. Dimitri would be lying if he said his friend's constant flirting didn't drive him insane, he would be lying if he said he didn't get mad at him whenever he got himself or others into trouble, but Dimitri never wanted anything bad to happen to him. Sylvain was careless and had very self destructive habits outside of battle and of course that didn't change during battles. However he deeply cared for his friends so when he saw Dimitri was in danger he didn't hesitate even for a second. He charged forward on his horse, lance in hand, to help the wounded prince. They were somehow able to drive off the enemies, but enemy reinforcements were coming. That's exactly why Sylvain landed Dimitri his horse. "Take it and get out of here Dimitri." he said "You are injured, you need to go to Mercedes as soon as possible." he continued. Dimitri protested. Of course he would protest. He didn't want to leave his friend behind, however Sylvain insisted and so Dimitri ageed. "I will be fine" Sylvain promised "Don't worry.". Those were the last words Dimitri ever heard from him. The next time Dimitri saw his friend he was limp and covered in blood. He was dead. Sylvain broke his promise and Dimitri regretted listening to him. He shouldn't have listened to him. He shouldn't have ran off. He should've stayed and helped him. His friend died because of him. He killed his friend by running away. The prince broke down.

The third one to die was the cheerful, hardworking yet clumsy girl, Annette. She died protecting Mercedes. Just like Sylvain, she died during a battle. The prince sent Annette, Mercedes and a few battalions to the north side of the battlefield. There weren't a lot of enemies left so Dimitri thought they would be okay. Oh, how wrong he was. The girls and the battalions were ambushed by enemy archers. They were usually able to defend themselves just fine, but no one is able to defend themself from a sneak attack. Annette noticed one of the archers just before they fired off an arrow at Mercedes. Annette quickly pushed her best friend out of the way and she was the one hit by the arrow instead. Mercedes did her best to heal her friend up, but unfortunately the arrow was poisoned and the poison spread too quickly. Once Dimitri found out about what happened he froze. His actions caused another one of his friends to die. He killed another one of his classmates.

The fourth to die was the chivalrous and ideal knight, Ingrid. Another one of Dimitri's childhood friends. Her death was quite similar to Sylvain's. Dimitri yet again found himself in danger, however this time he was injured way worse. Ingrid swooped down and saved him. Afterwards she jumped off her pegasus and order Dimitri to fly away on it. He refused. This was far too similar to what he experienced before. He protested as much as he can. However unlike in the situation with Sylvain, Dimitri couldn't even stand up. He was in no shape to fight. In the end Ingrid was somehow able to convince him. She helped him climb onto the pegasus and then ordered it to fly off, the pegasus of course listened to its master and did as it was ordered. All Dimitri could do was hope that Ingrid would be okay, he prayed to the goddess for Ingrid to survive the battle. She was way more capable and skilled than Sylvain, there was no way she would die, right? And sure enough Ingrid survived. She was terribly injured, barely able to stand, but she was still breathing. She was alive and that's what mattered. Dimitri cried and begged her not to die, not to leave him, not to leave her friends behind, however unfortunately she did exactly that. She succumbed to her wounds. It was his fault again. He got another one of his friends killed. At this point the prince started to change.

The next one was the calm and loyal Dedue. He always looked after and protected Dimitri whenever he could. It didn't matter if it was during or outside of battle, he was always there for the prince. However there were rare instances in which Dedue wasn't able to protect Dimitri. After the last battle Dedue was even more overprotective of the prince. He followed him everywhere. Dedue noticed all of those deaths caused Dimitri to change, Ingrid's death made Dimitri even more reckless than before, even more beast-like in battle. Dedue knew this wasn't a good sign. He became more and more cautious with each passing day and he had a very bad feeling for the next battle, and that battle eventually came. Dimitri barely resembled himself. He was merciless, he barely paid attention to his or his allies' well being. All he did was kill. It hurt Dedue to see Dimitri like this, it hurt him so much. The previously sincere and cheerful boy turned into this. He was the embodiment of chivalry, yet after all he experienced he changed. He wasn't the same person that saved Dedue, he wasn't the same person Dedue knew, but that didn't make him any less loyal towards the prince. Dimitri was too busy killing the enemy soldiers that were in front of him to notice the enemy mage that was a bit further away. The mage charged a very powerful spell and aimed it at Dimitri. Dedue was there, he noticed the magical attack and took the hit for the prince. He died instantly. The magic user enraged the prince even further. The mage was frustrated and began preparing another magical spell, however Dimitri had already charged at him. The prince impaled him with his lance before the mage was able to attack him again. Only after the battle ended did Dimitri come back to his senses and realized that Dedue died.

The second to last one to die was the very sweet and generous woman, Mercedes. The prince had sustained a lot of injuries from the previous battle and was in no shape to even stand up. Mercedes was there for him, she tended to his wounds and was the one who took care of him after Dedue's death. Neither of them spoke, but they knew what the other one was thinking. Mercedes knew Dimitri is thinking about all of the deaths, she knew he was blaming himself, she knew he wanted to die and meet his friends again. Dimitri knew Mercedes wanted to comfort him, he knew she wanted to embrace him and tell him it wasn't his fault, that none of his dead friends hate him, that they don't blame him for their deaths. She has told him that countless times before. Dimitri eventually fell asleep and so Mercedes left the room to get some water. When she was walking back towards the room she saw a hooded figure making its way towards Dimitri's room. Mercedes had a terrible feeling and so she followed it as fast and quietly as she could. When she entered she saw the hooded figure pull out a dagger and Mercedes couldn't help but let out a scream. The figure was startled and instead of stabbing the prince the figure lunged towards her. She tried to fight them off however, they overpowered her and slit her throat. The scream and struggle caused Dimitri to wake up, but since he was wasn't even able to sit up. He was defenseless. If he was able to stand up he would've been able to protect her, but sadly he was completely useless. Now his own end is coming and he is unable to do anything about it. This was such a pathetic end, but it's what he deserved after being the cause of his friends' deaths. He knew he wouldn't be able to meet them again in the afterlife, he was going straight to hell. But it's not like he even deserved to see them again. He closed his eye, fully prepared himself for the pain he was about to experience. However it never came. He heard a groan of pain, that was all that happened. He opened his eye and saw that the hooded figure was in a pool of blood. Someone had saved him and that someone was Felix. The cold swordsman didn't say anything, he just glared at him. The prince was able to feel the hatred coming from his former friend. The dark haired man turned around to face Mercedes' body. Her scream must have been what caused him to come here. Dimitri thought he heard a quiet "It's all your fault." coming from Felix. Dimitri knew that. He knew he was what caused Mercedes' death. He wanted to cry, but he was unable to.

And finally the cold and bitter Felix met his end. He was the only one who's death didn't cause Dimitri to cry. Right after the battle began Felix charged straight at the enemy, killing anyone in his path. He was as merciless as wolf but even a wolf has to meet it's end eventually. Dimitri found Felix on the ground, dead. The prince felt no anger, no sorrow, no guilt. He couldn't care less. Is it because he knew Felix was going to die? Is it because he always thought Felix would meet his end on the battlefield? Was he just prepared? Or did he just simply lose the ability to care? Would it have ended differently if at least one of the other Blue Lions was alive? He didn't know and it didn't bother him.


End file.
